The Most Angellic Shade of Green
by howlsatthemoon
Summary: Teddy Lupin, the Hogwarts Heartthrob, is looking for the right girl. What happens when the one he falls for is the only one he can't have? / Another one of those things that I wrote when I was eleven.
1. Kicking Where It Really Hurts

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

I wrote this when I was ten. TEN YEARS OLD. I've been shipping Lily/Teddy since the 5th grade.

Fuck, I'm such a loser. Anyway, this kind of doesn't make sense and also the ages are all off and it's overall just odd. But like I said, I was ten. I also thought I was going to marry Aaron Carter and get my Hogwarts letter on my next birthday.

* * *

I look out the window, and watch the snowflakes fall. It was near Christmastime, only a few weeks off. And then, there'll be the Snow Ball, a tradition they'd just started around my second year. It's my seventh year now, and I still couldn't find that special girl. But I've got my family. Albus, James, Lily, Rosie, and Hugo. Lily and Hugo are in their second years, Albus and Rose in their fourth, and James in his sixth.

"Ugh…Ted, what's the deal? You're up so early today." James groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"James, it's 10:00."

"Oh crap, I missed my first class already?"

He ran to the bathroom, knocking over Austin Longbottom, the son of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Well, that's the advantage of having 2 free periods in the morning. Being a metamorphagus has possibilities, especially when you can turn yourself into the hottest dude since Lockhart.

My alarm rang, and I had 20 minutes to get ready for my next class. That may not seem like a while, but trust me, it is. I change my hair into curly blonde locks, just like Tom Sawyer, and grab my books.

"Oi! Joey!" I screeched out.

Joey Macmillan is my best friend. He was the son of Hannah Abott and Ernie Macmillan, and he's the best.

"Joe, we're going to be late."

"Merlin's pants!" He yelped, reaching out blindly to put on his robes, and fell out of his four poster bed, nearly landing on the pile of owl droppings that had acquired while we were trying to teach Theseus, his pet owl, to poo in a small muggle litter box for a bet with Scorpius Malfoy. Unfortunately, we lost a couple sickles…

"Joey, it's nearly 11 o'clock. We're going to be late for Transfiguration. We're learning about Aparating today, and I don't wanna miss it!" I kick him lightly, and he groaned. I kick him harder, this time where it really hurts.

"Yipes! Watch where you aim that foot, Teddy! Besides, who cares? Let's play hooky!" Joey whined.

"If you sleep through Transfiguration, Professor Creevey will make you stay in for lunch." I remind him.

"Coming!" He sang, and jumped out of bed merrily.

I shake my head and we cast hexes at each other, laughing until I nearly trip down the stairs. On the ground, still giggling slightly, I feel throbbing pain everywhere. I stare up into the heavens and see the most beautiful face I've ever seen.

The face of an angel.


	2. Joey, You Insensitive Jerk!

The beauty of the angel was blinding, I had to close my eyes. I couldn't see the angel, I had to find the memory of her smiling face. The throbbing pain in my head began to come back as the memories of her features faded away...

"Teddy? Teddy, oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Lily's voice invaded my head, and I began to force my eyes open.

"Oi! Ted!" I heard again, this time from Joey. I felt a sharp pain in my shin, and then right where it really hurts...

"YOW!" I shrieked. My eyes flew open, then closed again, and I winced in the pain of Joey's kick.

I opened my eyes once again, and saw the angel. She had the slightest shade of red hair, her eyes the most angellic shade of green. She opened her mouth to speak:

"Teddy! Oh my gosh, you poor thing!" Lily's voice came out of her mouth.

I shook my head. Crud! What was happening? Lily? No way. I can't date Harry Potter's daughter! Have you seen my godfather duel?

"Lily, I-" I began.

"No, no, don't speak." She took a finger to my lips, and an electric shock traveled from my lips down my whole body. I shuddered again, but not for the same reason. "Joey, you insensitive jerk!" She muttered the incantation for the Bat-Bogey Hex, and I laughed as Joe was surrounded by bogeys.

"Are you sure you're ok, Teddy? I mean, I'll get the nurse for you if you like. She owes me quite a bit for all the patients I've sent her with my hexes." Lily offered.

"Er-" I glanced at her face, and saw my angel again. "No thanks. I-I'll see you later, Lils." I said, and fast-walked away, followed by a limping and cringing Joey.

"Whoops, sorry Austin." Joey said as he nearly tackled Austin Longbottom trying to keep his balance.

"My gosh, everyone hates me in this place." He grumbled, dusting off his shirt.

I out-walked Joey and leaned my head against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I don't like her. I don't. She's practically my sister!" I banged my head on the wall for every syllable.

"Yipes. That must be a terrible headache you've got there by now, Ted."

I whipped around, and spotted Lily. My heart pounded. I resisted the urge to grab her and make out. No, no, that wouldn't be too good. "Lily. Why, I didn't notice you come around."

"No one notices me around here anyway." She sighed. My heart saddened for her insecurities.

"Now, now, Lily, you're one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts! You're noticed every time you walk by!" I comforted, putting my arm around her. This much I could handle. "More noticed than I like." I said under my breath.

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing. It's true. But..." I started, but couldn't make myself finish the sentence.

"But? But what?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing, really. I-I've gotta go. See you at lunch." I quickly muttered, and ran away before I said or did anything drastic. "I love her. I love her. I love her." I suddenly began to say. It was true.

I loved Lily Potter. 


	3. Proffessor Creevey, the Heartthrob?

I entered the Transfiguration classroom.

"Theodore Lupin, you're late." Proffesor Creevey said disapprovingly. "But, what else is new anyway.

I sighed and took my usual seat. I used to think it was lucky that I sat surrounded by hot girls. Hallie Hong, daughter of Cho Chang and her new boyfriend from a Chinese wizarding school, Andrew Hong; Ariadne Weasley, daughter of Katie Bell and George Weasley; Victoire Weasley, daughter, of course, of Fleur DeLacour and Bill Weasley. But now, they were just distractions to my thoughts of Lily.

"Hey Teddy." Victoire whispered flirtatiously in my ear. She leaned in closer to breath on my cheek, and I no longer go the urge to kiss her.

Hallie and Ariadne smiled seductively. I ignored them, thinking of what I could do to get Lily to reflect my feelings. She'd had the slightest crush on me a couple years before, but I bet she'd outgrown it by now. After all, she's already dated 7 boys in two years.

I gave a loud sigh and Proffessor Creevey eyed me. This was just like Harry and Ginny's story. Wait, that's a good thing! After all, they were married with 3 kids! Maybe there was hope...

"Mr. Lupin, I do believe you haven't heard me!"

I jumped as I turned to see the teacher standing right in front of me. Looking around the classroom, I discovered that class had ended. "Mr. Creevey, I-"

"Save it, Teddy. It's a girl, isn't it?" He winked at me.

I smiled at how quickly he figured my problem out. "Y-Yeah. Don't worry 'bout it, I've got this one."

"Ah, yes. I was like you once, too. Different date every weekend." He bragged.

I laughed under my breath, remembering the stories of how the Creeveys used to have to beg just to sit next to a girl.

"Thanks for your-er-help, Proffessor Creevey." I said, and walked away quickly. "Lily!" I said happily as I approached her.

I love you. You're my angel. Your eyes are the most angellic shade of green. You're beautiful. I thought of the right thing to say to her. But unfortunately, there was a little problem. James Potter was sitting next to her.

Have I mentioned how overprotective her big brother was?


	4. What The Hell Are You Doing?

"Lily!" I said enthusiastically. "And...James." I grunted.

"Sup, Ted!" James and Albus greeted back.

"Hi, Teddy." Lily smiled shyly. I blushed as I watched her eyes meet mine, then quickly avert to look somewhere else.

Grabbing a pastry and gulping down a glass of pumpkin juice, I looked for a place to sit. I was forced to plop down between Lily and Rose, and I had an uncomfortable meal due to the fact that I couldn't cut my chicken without bumping Lily's elbow and feeling the electric shock run down my nerves every time.

Finally, we left, and I walked beside Lily to our only class together, Defense Against The Dark Arts. "Uh oh. We've got 5 minutes to get to the class, and it's all the way on the other side. You know how Proffessor Cyrus is about being late." Lily gasped.

"I-I've got a shortcut." I told her, and led her around to an empty hallway.  
"Well, to pass the time, I've got a muggle game to play." She suggested as we slowly walked together.

"Sure. How do you play?"

"It's called Truth or Dare. If you pick Truth, you've got to answer the question honestly. If you pick Dare, then you've got to do the Dare."

"Ok."

We played the game for a few minutes, doing dumb stuff like choosing between a date with Albus or James, or licking the wall. Finally, it was Lily's turn, and I picked Truth. "Who do you like?" She blurted out.

Silence. Very awkward silence. I fidgeted around uncomfortably. "You don't have to answer if you don't like." Lily smiled and I blushed. Great, now she thinks I'm gay or something.

"You." I suddenly said.

Lily blushed. "Now it's your turn." I began to distract her quickly.

"Er-Dare?"

"I dare you to-" The perfect Dare suddenly popped into my head. "Kiss me."

She smiled. I winked at her as I slowly put my hands on her shoulders and gently backed her up to the wall. "Ready?" I asked, and she nodded. I leaned in, and pressed my lips up to hers, and we began to kiss harder, slowly turning into a makeout.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing to my little sister?" James and Albus suddenly yelled as they ran into the hallway. 


	5. He Fights Like A BlastEnded Skrewt!

"AAAAH!" James roared angrily.

"Aaaah!" I roared cowardly.

James leaped at me, knocking me down from Lily's arms. I punched at him, and quickly yelled out "Stupefy!" Waving my wand. "Whew!" I said, quickly standing up and running over to Lily and Albus, who had been standing there, watching us.

"Well, that was entertaining." Albus finally said.

"Thanks?" I replied curiously.

We began to walk to DADA again, when Lily screamed, "Look out!"

I yelled when James tackled me angrily, and I kicked him, and he yelped in pain. He punched me in the gut, and I winced. We both kicked each other in "The Place" and had to take a bit of a break to catch our breaths, then resuming back to our little fight.

"OI! STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!" Rose, who had just ran in with Hugo, and Lily finally screamed out.

"Shut up you two, and let me concentrate on beating up this little ass!" James screamed out, and I roared in anger.

"We know how to stop you..." Lily and Rose sang out.

"Oh yeah? Well, how?" James challenged.

"We're calling your mother!" The two yelled out.

"No!" James and I both yelled. Trust me, no one would want to suffer the wrath of Ginny Weasley-Potter.

I leapt off James and stood up, as close to Lily as I could get without angering the boy. He fights like a Blast-Ended Skrewt!

"Well...You fight pretty well..." James began to mutter.

"Not to mention you..." I started.

"Eh, heck, might as well have you date my little sister than those other dumb-asses." He laughed. "At least I know I can beat you up."

"Shut up!" I laughed too, and we truced.

"I think we ought to give these two their privacy." Hugo and Albus began to sing, and I punched their shoulders lightly as them, James, and Rose all left.

"Now, where were we?" I asked Lily, throwing her hair out from her shoulders so I could snake my hands around her neck.

"Trying to get to DADA?" Lily reminded.

"Who cares?" I laughed, and kissed her, looking into her eyes. EVer noticed them?

They're the most angellic shade of green. 


End file.
